Clace Wedding
by ClaraLuna
Summary: Title says it all


_Beep beep beep beep_

I groaned and slammed my hand on the alarm clock. The neon numbers blinking 8:00 am. I buried my head in the blanket and tried to go back to sleep.

Five minutes later, the alarm rang again.

"Jace!" I whined, rolling over. I reached out for him but felt nothing but mattress. I sat up, realizing what day it was.

Jace and I were getting married today.

I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs, finding Izzy in the kitchen.

"Clary!" She squealed. "Today's the day!"

"I can't wait." She ran up and hugged me.

"Magnus is coming in an hour to do your makeup. Let's start on your hair." She grabbed my arm and began pulling me to her room.

"Can I eat first?" I asked. "The wedding isn't for another six hours."

"I just want to make sure you look perfect." She replied. "You've been looking forward to today for nearly a year." It was true. Izzy and I have been planning this wedding since the day after Jace gave me the Herondale ring. I looked down at the ring on my hand. A silver band etched with birds in flight.

"Hurry up and eat something." Izzy ordered. "Your mother's going to be here soon." I grabbed a bagel from the bowl on the counter and ate while Izzy stood impatiently at the door.

...TMI...TMI...

I was woken by a banging at the door. In my haze I noticed the purple and blue sheets and remembered that I had stayed at Magnus and Alec's that night.

Today was my wedding day.

Clary wanted to keep some mundane tradition of the groom not seeing the bride the day before the wedding. Somehow she convinced Magnus and Alec to let me stay there.

"Wake up!" Alec called. "You have a wedding to get ready for." I sat up in bed and scrubbed a hand through my hair.

I walked out of the room to find Alec leaning against the wall.

"I thought I'd have to try another three times to wake you up." He laughed.

"What time is it?"

"Ten." He replied. "Magnus left an hour ago to help Izzy get Clary ready. And now I have to clean you up."

"I can clean myself up." I grumbled. Glaring at my _Parabatai._

"Go shower." He instructed. "We've got to be at the farm by one thirty."

...TMI...TMI...

After Magnus and Izzy spending nearly four hours on my hair and makeup, I went back to mine and Jace's room to finish getting ready.

My dress, a simple, single strap gold gown, was hung on the closet door. A simple gold veil hung over it.

"Clary?" My mom said from the door.

"Hi Mom." I smiled, hugging her.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Excited. I've got butterflies."

"I'm so happy for you sweetheart." I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"Thanks Mom." I tried to not cry. Izzy and Magnus would kill me if I screwed up my makeup.

"Do you need help putting your dress on?" She asked. I nodded.

...TMI...TMI...

I didn't think I'd be this nervous. What was there to be nervous about? It's not as if there was anyone else for me.

"Jace." Alec put a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Don't do that." Magnus scolded. "Your hair looks nice today."

"Relax." Alec said.

"I am relaxed." I replied. The music began playing and everything around me stopped.

Clary was a vision in her gown. Her fiery hair hanging in curls around her face.

I don't remember much of what happened. Jem led us through the ritual flame and an Iron Sister began the rune drawing.

"Draw the runes and say the words." She told me. Alec handed me my Stele and I began.

 _Set me as a seal upon your heart_

 _As a seal upon your arm_

 _Set me as a seal upon your heart_

 _For love is strong as death_

 _Many waters cannot quench love_

 _Neither can the floods drown it_

 _Set me as a seal upon your heart_

 _As a seal upon your arm_

 _Set me as a seal upon your heart_

 _For love is strong as death_

 _Set me as a seal on your heart_

 _Set me as a seal on your soul_

 _Unyielding as the grave_

 _Nothing will quench love's flame_

 _Nothing will quench it's flame_

...TMI...TMI...

Jace finished drawing the runes on my skin and smiled at me. His gold eyes full of love.

Simon handed me my Stele and I drew the runes on Jace. Repeating the words he had said to me.

 _Set me as a seal upon your heart_

 _As a seal upon your arm_

 _Set me as a seal upon your heart_

 _For love is strong as death_

 _Many waters cannot quench love_

 _Neither can the floods drown it_

 _Set me as a seal upon your heart_

 _As a seal upon your arm_

 _Set me as a seal upon your heart_

 _For love is strong as death_

 _Set me as a seal on your heart_

 _Set me as a seal on your soul_

 _Unyielding as the grave_

 _Nothing will quench love's flame_

 _Nothing will quench it's flame_

Jace swept me up in his arms and crushed our lips together.

Beautiful violin music filled the air as Jem began to play. Magnus flicked his wrist and the chairs were cleared. Opening up the space for dancing.

Jace took my hands and led me to the new dance floor and we danced the night away.


End file.
